


Meet you again, Hades

by Mars_hylian



Series: Of Magic and Miracles [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_hylian/pseuds/Mars_hylian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un capítulo extraído directamente de los recuerdos de Jackelinne, narrando el momento épico en que se vio por primera vez con el temible Señor de los Muertos, su tío Hades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet you again, Hades

Ese día, la niña llamada Jackelinne despertó radiante como el brillo del sol reflejado en el océano. Era su cumpleaños número 11, una cifra insignificante para un dios, y aún así, muy importante para ella.

—¿Estás segura de que se lo pedirás, hija mía?

—Por supuesto, padre. Quiero conocer  todo acerca de él. Presiento que nos llevaremos bien.

—Es posible, por tu parte, pero mi hermano es totalmente impredecible.

—Tomaré el riesgo, padre, dios de los mares.

Generalmente, Poseidón recriminaba a su hija duramente por usar su título completo para  expresar rebeldía, pero era un día muy especial, así que decidió dar por terminada la conversación. Suspiró y salió del pabellón con paso lento.

Jacky dejó que sus ojos verde mar vagaran distraídamente por la sala unos segundos, pero pronto se aburrió de estar allí de pie. No sabía a qué hora llegaría su tío, de modo que se sentó en la silla de su padre: una sencilla pieza construida con la madera de un bote de pesca. Le encantaba sentarse allí, en las piernas de su padre, quien le contaba historias legendarias sobre las criaturas marinas y sus costumbres; o mientras tenía lugar un consejo, a los cuales, Zeus insistía en que debía asistir, pero como aun no había salido a ninguna expedición, no tenía una silla propia en la cual debería sentarse hasta que le dolieran los muslos.

Aunque, últimamente, comenzaba a sentirse incómoda en el regazo de su padre, dado que, a pesar de la enorme musculatura de Poseidón, ya no cabía tan bien como antes en ese asiento de carne, hueso e icor.

Mientras esperaba, se dejó llevar por las habladurías que contaban las ninfas y los otros dioses sobre su tío, tanto así que comenzó a entrarle algo de temor. Tal vez Hades sí fuera tan  temible como todos decían, quizá sí era merecedor de todos los estereotipos que le referían los mortales… Pronto perdió confianza y se dispuso a retirarse, pero recordó una de las enseñanzas de su madre.

«No creas en lo que dicen, cree en lo que ves», recitó la niña para sí. No podía irse así como así, sin siquiera comprobar nada. Jamás había visto al Señor de los Muertos, y, precisamente por eso, no podía creer en lo que había oído, quería verlo con sus propios ojos.

Esperó a Hades con impaciencia, felicitándose por no haberse ido. ¿Qué hubiera dicho Ares si se enteraba de que había huido del tío sin siquiera verlo? Seguro que la molestaría al menos diez generaciones, llamándola cobarde; qué bueno que se había quedado. Además, no quería perder los quince dracmas que había apostado con su primo.

Después de la hora, la niña cambió de posición en la silla de madera: Cruzó la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha y mantuvo su cabeza sostenida por el puño cerrado,  hincando el codo en la rodilla. ¿Es que no sabía el dios del inframundo que es de mala educación llegar tarde? Jacky, inquieta, comenzó a hacer figurillas con el agua que condensaba del aire, dirigiendo las gotitas con suaves ademanes de la mano libre.

Las gotas pasaban ante sus ojos formando todo tipo de objetos: un barco, un libro, una espada, una manzana, una copa de cristal, una pluma de grifo, un arco, un hombrecito corriendo alrededor de un árbol, un dragón escupe-vapor, una mujer tocando el arpa, un perro enorme…

De repente, un susurro escalofriante inundó sus oídos, provocando que se estremeciera. Parecía provenir de aquel trono de hueso a la izquierda del de marfil perteneciente a Zeus, el cual permanecía vacío prácticamente todo el año, puesto que Hades pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el Inframundo.

El susurro fue acompañado por  una niebla negra y tibia, que se aglomeró en el asiento y se disipó, dejando tras de sí la figura de un hombre, un dios, más exactamente. Tenía rasgos afilados, piel pálida, cabello liso y negro azabache, peinado hacia atrás y unos ojos castaños penetrantes. El Infinito Hades miró a la niña fijamente a los ojos, escudriñando su rostro y provocando que las gotas de agua que manipulaba cayeran al suelo, perdiendo la vida.

—He de suponer que tú eres mi sobrina, ¿verdad? —la voz del dios retumbó en los oídos de Jacky con vigor, pero la expresión no era tan osca como ella había esperado. Al menos la cabeza de Hades no era una calavera de res, como había dicho una de las ninfas.

—S-Sí —titubeó, a la par que hacía una leve reverencia en señal de respeto.

Hades sonrió, complacido. La niña estaba asustada, él podía olerlo en el aire, y ella sabía que él se daba cuenta, no obstante, el orgullo la obligó a negarlo en cuanto su tío le cuestionó por ello.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—N-No.

«Adiós a mi dignidad»

— ¿No? Vamos, diosecilla, no me engañas —dijo, acercándose a ella—, sé perfectamente que no te sientes tan valiente como tratas de aparentar, pero no quiero que pierdas esa apuesta con Ares, no merece ese gusto.

Jacky no pudo evitar sonreír. Permitió que aquel dios levantara su rostro tomándola por el mentón, de modo que quedó observando aquellos ojos castaños tan hipnotizantes.

—Dime, diosecilla —prosiguió él—, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Jackelinne, señor —respondió, alejándose un paso, pero sin dejar de sostener aquella mirada.

—Sí, Jackelinne, hija de Poseidón y Atenea —replicó, saboreando cada una de las palabras. Jacky se preguntó si de verdad podría llevarse bien con El Señor de los Muertos. Parecía tan estricto y terrible… Bueno, al menos lo intentaría (y de paso ganaría quince dracmas).

Jacky abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. De pronto, ya no supo que decir. ¿Qué podías preguntarle a una persona como Hades, que te hace sentirte igual que una cucaracha griega justo bajo las sandalias de un romano? Para su suerte, él fue quién hablo primero.

—Cuéntame, diosecilla, ¿qué opinión tienes de mi?

A Jacky le dio un vuelco el corazón. Sabía que no podría engañarlo, así que le dijo lo que pensaba con franqueza.

—“Una cucaracha griega justo bajo las sandalias de un romano…” —repitió él, con expresión severa, que pronto se convirtió en una mueca divertida—. Creo que nos llevaremos bien, niña.

Jackelinne no pudo esconder la sorpresa en su rostro, y su mirada exigió una explicación. ¿Lo había conseguido tan fácilmente? ¿Acaso ese temible personaje estaba dispuesto a ser amable con ella, a reírse de sus bromas y procurar no hacerle daño? Seguro que no…

—Mira, diosecilla, me gustan los vivos que son capaces de decir las cosas tal y como son, sin adornos inútiles y perecederos, que son consientes de que incluso su aliento es un regalo del Olimpo, y que al menos tienen la sutileza de decir lo que en verdad piensan —replicó, dando respuesta a la pregunta que Jacky nunca formuló  en voz alta. Tal vez sí tuviera alguna oportunidad.

—Bueno, ehhh… ¿puedo llamarte tío? —preguntó la niña, abochornada.

—¿Tío? ¿Por qué? Ninguno de tus otros primos lo hace.

—¿Y qué?

—Muy bien, diosecilla, pero soy el “Tío Hades” para ti.

 

—Fin—


End file.
